


【胤煜】在水一方

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History RPF, 胤煜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 夕阳的光彩里漾了一双白鹭的影子，雪翮过水的清响送来好鸟嘤鸣。由腰窝向下，巨枭在狭窄的洞穴入口处张望，试探，盘旋，摩擦。尽管饱蘸了唾液润泽，进入时仍不容易，异常的尺寸造成的疼痛令他颇为吃惊。他的痛呼隐没在一片鸥鸣里，被填满的时刻他蓦然回首觑了落在一旁的新鲜的尸体。林有朴樕，野有死鹿。白茅纯束……有人如玉。他重重呼吸下一口滚烫的春光，仿佛活在了那没有兴亡的时代里。
Kudos: 6





	【胤煜】在水一方

春田曰蒐。开宝九年春丙午日，宋天子田于南郊，江南降君以右千牛卫将衔从。  
春阳泄泄，马上天子于骑射并不算痴迷，校场上一阵阵高呼倒引得他颇有兴致。众人皆知今次春猎有些特别之处，表面上循规蹈矩，暗地里谁不想瞧一番笑话呢？此时新晋彭城郡公已脱了靶，将弓递在违命侯手上。  
违命侯显然久疏弓马，凝眉掂了掂弓的分量，倒不是张硬弓，只听天子眯眼道：“不必勉强，随意而为即可。”一旁齐王笑道：“违命侯初来乍到，难于应付，臣请为代劳。”  
获得了天子的默许，齐王上前欲接过弓来，只听违命侯道了一声多谢美意，便径直走去场上，张弓搭箭，连开三箭，两中靶心，一支失了准头，偏下半寸。归来道了久疏见笑，天子抚掌言道：“已是极佳，不想卿能如此。”违命侯只道：“昔日……也难免支应这等官事，纵然不能精通，总不能太丢人吧。”  
追昔之语对降王而言未免忌讳，旁人屏息之际，宋天子倒大笑：“说得在理！”伸手拎起七十斤的御弓，大步到场上，兵士避让之余，只见天子一弓三箭齐发齐中，不由得山呼万岁。天子龙心大悦，回身高声道：“朕还没老啊！走，咱们去遛遛马！”

一行人乘上坐骑不久，天子悄到违命侯身侧低声道：“校场上拼脚力没意思，敢不敢随朕去林间荒野处打头鹿回来放血?”违命侯迟疑一过，倒也干脆道：“臣敢不护驾。”  
违命侯未曾料到，天子还真的只带了他一人“护驾”，连晋王齐王都被支去应酬他事。违命侯并非谦虚，他的弓马的确是应付田猎仪礼的花架子，何尝当真上过阵?只望此番不生变数，不然也不知究竟是他救驾还是驾救他。  
入林不久便闻得木间簌簌有声，天子追上前去，须臾不觉间二人已然穿过一片密林，遥见一片清潭。不详之感果然应验，违命侯的马为兽所惊，疾驰下水边低地，结结实实地将他摔在离泥塘不过十步的地上，摔下时还被鞍蹬扭了脚。  
天子过了片刻才寻见他，手中提着一只死麋。他将猎物挂定，也不多言语，瞧了他的伤，只道不碍事，旋即将他抱起往苇丛深处去。他发觉事情不对劲时已经被撂在一片倒伏的芦苇上，卸下薄甲，天子附身与他接吻。  
这算什么?有意设计还是乘虚而入?  
他更不能谅解的是，自己的身体竟然在对方轻描淡写的爱抚之下，燃起一丝久违的渴望。一颗火苗，霎时间好像要将他五脏六腑都点燃似的窜动着。  
他下意识地想推搡避开，身上的人果然相当礼貌地停了动作，口里吐出一句他没太听懂的中州脏话，大概是说：“不给干算了。”便转身要去，他顿时心里有些委屈，怏怏唤了一声官称：“陛下？”  
圣主闻言有些不忍，回转来递出手扶他。他思量了一下，还是拉住那只手，猛一借力，起身之际竟然附上去一吻不离，唇齿之外，还以舌相戏。  
那人果然欲火重燃，这次却将他引上马，牵到水边一泊船的木码头前，水中仅一蔽舟之横。天子将长袍解下铺在木板之上，对马上人道，“来吧。”  
“此处……?”  
“荒废无人。”

他被抱下马，轻轻放在简陋的爱席上，在激烈的吻中他自行解了袂，春水微微透凉，不过长满厚茧的手很快搓得人体肤温热。那双手敏捷地卸下他下裤，没了最后的遮掩，对方瞧见他修理平整的下体时暧昧地笑了笑，随即又来吻他，双手不规矩地把玩起那秀气的物事，稍晌便已风姿绰立。这时，天子立起身来，熟练地丢下亵裤，露出半立着的一条粗长的凶刃来，炫耀似的跨在他面前摇了摇。  
他似乎明白该做什么，只是他何尝做过这样的事呢？不过，当那巨物贴上脸颊之侧，他还是情不自禁地伸出舌尖，想知道究竟是怎样的滋味。他在男人烟熏火燎的味道里彻底迷失，顺着赤丸向下留下一脉津液，看龙根在他不大熟练却温存至极的轻吟浅啄里变得傲然挺立，粗红如烙铁一般，抬头对天子一笑。他的心思本也天然，并不着意献媚，只觉得二人赤身裸体幕天席地的情形令人莞尔——冠带服色尊卑分明，君王与臣虏脱下衣冠来，不过是两具渴慕相依相恋的肉体，两团希冀互相满足的欲望。  
或许是久经江南风月的缘故，他的笑容里自带一段风流妩媚，眼波过处果然惹得天子起了意兴，握了他垂在肩上的发一阵摩搓，顺势让他翻身过去。

夕阳的光彩里漾了一双白鹭的影子，雪翮过水的清响送来好鸟嘤鸣。由腰窝向下，巨枭在狭窄的洞穴入口处张望，试探，盘旋，摩擦。尽管饱蘸了唾液润泽，进入时仍不容易，异常的尺寸造成的疼痛令他颇为吃惊。他的痛呼隐没在一片鸥鸣里，被填满的时刻他蓦然回首觑了落在一旁的新鲜的尸体。林有朴樕，野有死鹿。白茅纯束……有人如玉。  
他重重呼吸下一口滚烫的春光，仿佛活在了那没有兴亡的时代里。

—全文完—


End file.
